


Natural Instincts

by Bremmatron33



Series: Feathers and Fur [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Oviposition, Slice of Life, beast wars au - Freeform, tfp but what if they chose animal forms instead, then weird porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Breakdown and Knock Out are still becoming acquainted with their new beast modes.  They never fail to surprise.





	Natural Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I focus on editing other stories for too long. I want to write weird stuff like this.

Things had been a little rough since joining up with the Cons for the two. Knock Out had gone into a proper fit as soon as he’d been called to the ship and seen the monstrosity he would have to “take care of”. He’d almost turned tail on sight at seeing Starscream. Breakdown had to admit their new techno-organic frames were strange but they already knew of mecha who liked to blend in with the wilds and took wild Cybertronian fauna forms so it wasn’t too weird. Of course, that didn’t mean they had to take them. Until...they did.

Breakdown ended up doing it willingly. He enjoyed his Jeep alt and thought it was far more practical than any animal no matter how big or small they could be but Megatron insisted. Animals had a freer range of movement on earth and taking on their forms offered some interesting attributes. That was all true. Breakdown’s only real problem was that unlike the Autobots who’d picked normal animals….the other Cons had gone for more...mythical creations. Not only that they looked like cybertronian fauna more than anything found on earth so for most of the time they still had to remain hidden on the ship! They were still made of metal underneath after all so it didn’t really work. It just didn’t make any sense to not just be something they were more used to. He found it wasn’t worth putting up a fight for though.

Which was why Knock Out put up a fight for the both of them. He’d already become rather attached to his earth alt seeing as they’d already been stranded on the place incognito for some time till Starscream called. He’d almost convinced Megatron it was worth it, insisting that the Autobots wouldn’t bother changing their forms, being the sentimental fools they were living with disgusting humans. Breakdown was convinced he’d had the leader till he’d slipped up and well...insulted the warlord by bringing up the fact that it wasn’t his fault that they were too stupid to look for better alternatives after landing in a jungle. Knock Out didn’t word it like that of course but that’s the way Megatron took it. Three hours later Knock Out was being carted off by force and after some-eghm- minor problems that needed a little DNA splicing, the argument was settled. They didn’t need to be so rude as to not even make him an animal but Breakdown loved Knock Out no matter what he looked like.

He wailed about being a disgusting insecticon for cycles, turning to full-blown sobbing whenever his frame would do something strange without him realizing it. Despite the poisonous spines that Megatron got to the face as soon as he tried to get close and "congratulate" Knock Out, he was more than pleased with what he’d done. Breakdown tried to calm his partner whenever he could, calling Megatron an idiot brute who could only form half a thought but he had to agree with his leader on one thing, Knock Out’s new healing gel and bandages were far better than any salve or serum the Doctor had. Especially when he came home after a nasty fight. It was a lot nicer than having the itchy welds or bulky suture wire that he too often picked at and his frame made it naturally so they never ran out. Was it worth all the emotional pain it caused the poor Doctor? No, but it was an upside.

There were plenty of upsides though, Knock Out was still beautiful for one. He was colorful and fluffy and his long digitips were still great at getting between plates. There were also a few other bonuses to Knock Out’s new form but those stayed between the two of them. It took a lot of ego boosting and long grooming sessions but eventually Knock Out got comfortable enough to make the best of things if only just to spite the leader.

* * *

  
It was a lazy day. Megatron had no plans and the Autobots were being quiet too so the two snuck off ship. Being the only two with inconspicuous alts they had the luxury. Like Soundwave and most of the Autobots Knock Out had a mass displacer and while his smallest form was bigger than any real moth it was small enough for any human to not be too concerned if he was spotted. Breakdown was just a dog...thing. He was pretty sure he was a dog. He looked mostly like a dog even though on all fours he stood taller than most if not any human. Some dogs were like that, right? The only humans who ever bothered him though were usually children. Despite knowing better he was happy to get free pets from them till their older humans pulled them away or they ran off themselves; even if Knock Out gave him baths immediately after. He’d convinced him they were useful after a slip-up.

They had been in a park staking out one of the Autobots humans. Breakdown thought he’d been speaking softly enough to Knock Out but one of the other children overheard him going on about the smell of the food place a street over teasing him. They needed energon to live but that didn’t stop parts of their pseudo-organic processors convincing them that there weren’t tastier options out there. The next thing he knew the child was sneaking towards the bushes food in hand, eyes filled with wonder and joy. “Hope you enjoy the food puppy!” Breakdown didn’t know if it did anything for him but it didn’t hurt or gunk up anything and the hamburger tasted delicious. Knock Out quickly became addicted to fruit juice after thanks to that child too. Breakdown was only slightly ashamed to admit he was happy to fuel said addiction because it made the Doctor so happy and calm after a bad day and watching Knock Out use his long thippy glossia to drink was the cutest thing in the world.

Breakdown quickly learned there wasn’t much a human wouldn’t do for a cute dog as long as he played nice. Sometimes though people were slaggers and he’d had to maul a few of them for thinking that they were better than him. Usually, it only took a few barking snarls to get them gone but there was something sweet about the taste of blood on his fangs so he quite liked the stupid ones that thought their paltry guns were enough to take him down.

 

Today though they were just enjoying the forest, one of their favorites that was warm and slightly wet this time of the year. Knock Out was zipping through trees, getting distracted by wild fruit and flowers and Breakdown was chasing after him, digging holes in the cool damp earth to curl up in and cool his furry frame.

That was probably one of the only things that the scanners could get right in organics. The makeup of their upholstery fibers translated very well into fur. If he’d known that Breakdown might not have picked such a furry animal but he made do. Knock Out always found him clean water to drink and shady places like the forest to relax in and Breakdown liked it when the moth would knit and poof him up when he wanted to rest. Breakdown was glad the length of it shortened up considerably in robot mode though. He didn’t know what he’d look like running around with it hanging off his plates all the time.

Retracing his tracks after losing Knock Out in favor of chasing a crow, he found him flattened out on a tree, letting his wings bask in the sun. Breakdown barked softly, reaching up to bop him lightly with a paw and get his attention. The moth’s wings fluttered but Knock Out gave him no sign of acknowledgment so he babped him lightly again. “Knock Out? You mad at me for leaving you?”

Knock Out’s frame buzzed softly. “I’m fine Breakdown.” The moth's antennae twitched slightly before slicking back, a soft blue glow surrounding him suddenly as Knock Out transformed. Already stretching and yawning as his gears and plates fit back together he fell onto the forest floor not a moment later. Breakdown did a few quick turns before laying himself over Knock Out’s lap.

He pawed at Knock Out’s fluffy chest. “Still tired?” The two had to take their fun breaks when they could get them considering Megatron’s egregious work schedule but while Breakdown was happy to be up and about at any hour Knock Out was much more lively at night like the rest of the Cons. Another point to the lunacy of being animals he remembered Knock Out making. It was likely they all thought they could override the natural instinct but it crept up on them quicker than they likely thought and they just fell into the habit. Humans were asleep at night though so it made mining and moving about easier.

Knock Out sighed as he stroked the stiff ridge of fur on Breakdown’s back and scratched at his favorite spot. “A little, were you hoping for something?” Breakdown panted at the attention, leaning into Knock Out’s touch.

“It’s nice out...and quiet. No humans around.” Breakdown thumped his back leg lightly and rolled over on his back to show off and let Knock Out rub his tummy. While he had nothing to really show in animal form, although he’d considered it, Knock Out got the gist. He whined softly, it was quickly muffled as he buried his face in Breakdown’s fur.

Obliging him with a tummy rub to soothe the sting of his request. “Can you find something to do for an hour?” Breakdown ‘bwuffed’ contently, tail wagging lazily.

“Sure I can. If you’ve got any earth credits left I can get you a drink. That’ll help perk you up.” Knock Out’s optics dimmed at the temptation. Eventually, he pawed through his fluff to get to his subspace.

“Only if they have the green one, the one with the melon on it. Apparently, it’s special so they don’t have it all over. Make sure you use the vending machine, you get into too much trouble at the convenience stores.”

“Will do.” He was not going to use the vending machine. Even in his beast form, his paws were too big for the buttons. Plus he knew a close store that had exactly what Knock Out wanted where the cashiers were always happy to see him. The vending machines could be finicky and the less time out in the streets the better.

“Here. Buy yourself something too if you want.” Knock Out slipped a thin strand of cord around Breakdown’s neck and tied the ends in a small knot. “It only has about five credits in it. I know picking out the coins isn’t as easy for you so if you dump it out and lose some it’s not a problem.”

“Thanks, Knocky. Get some recharge.” Breakdown got in a quick lick as he rolled back over, Knock Out already swiping at his cheeks. Already blushing. Breakdown laughed quietly in satisfaction as he turned and ran, his paws kicking up dirt as he got a good start.

* * *

  
As soon as he was out of the forest Breakdown noticed the light rain that had started. The usually crowded streets of the small Japanese town left slightly abandoned save for those with actual things to do. Breakdown stayed to the edge of the woods regardless but he didn’t mind stopping for the stray child who got their hopes up and came running over. Breakdown loved listening to them chatter at him, calling him fluffy and good. He was a good dog even if he was a very nasty robot.

At the shop, he heard the familiar greeting of his favorite shopkeep. The woman thought he was some local breeders pet who was too elderly to go out most days. Breakdown let the woman believe whatever she liked as long as he didn’t have to use the blasted vending machine. “Hello, big pooch! Rain getting to your owner today?” Breakdown barked softly as she made her way from around the counter. “Let’s see what you’ll be buying today.” He let out another ‘gwuff’ as she led him around the store.

Breakdown nosed at the soda he wanted and at a strange purple one he hadn’t seen before. The shopkeep picked them up showing him to make sure they were correct. This was so much easier than the vending machine. “Anything else?” Breakdown made his way to the front of the store and pawed at the small oven. The cashier’ laughter tinkled as she followed. “You’re favorite, should’ve known.” Returning to the counter the clerk bagged his things and handed them to Breakdown to hold in his mouth before fiddling with the pouch around his neck. “Your owner also earned a special gift! Bird food! I marked it so they’ll know. I hope they can make some use of it, it will be nice to see them eventually. I hope you two have a nice day.”

“Bwuff!” Breakdown left with his goods and a little wag in his tail. He loved getting gifts! Bird food though? He supposed he could find a nice spot by the lake and test it out, give Knock Out a little extra rest? Yeah, that sounded good, he trotted over to the lake in no real hurry.

Comfortable by the water Breakdown nosed out his paper bag of meat buns and the bright orange bag of bird food. Knock Out was better with reading the language here but to Breakdown it was just a bunch of shapes and lines that looked a little like neocybex. Whatever he didn’t need to be able to read it, he had a better detection tool! Carefully ripping open the bag, he dug his snout in. Peas. Dried peas. This is what birds ate? Bag in mouth Breakdown tossed the food around him in a circle and waited for the birds to come. A few noticed the motion from the water and dared the trip over despite Breakdown’s presence. When the others noticed their friends weren’t getting mauled they joined them. Birds seemed to like peas. Whatever birds.

Breakdown watched the lot pick at the grass as he savored his own treat. He liked to watch birds. He liked how strange they moved, quick an erratic, slow and paranoid. He liked how they used their feet. It was funny. He wondered if Soundwave would enjoy peas, or if he ever picked at his peds with his beak. Probably not, but it wouldn’t hurt to try tempting the communications officer. He’d have to save the rest of the bag and face the likely punishment for the prank later.

He lightly bopped one who’d gotten nosey and found the bag, it cooed at him and kept on picking peas out of the bag. Birds. Breakdown poured out a little pile for the daring one and then shoved the bag back in the other with Knock Out’s sodas. The daring bird strutted over and took a seat by Breakdown’s head. Breakdown couldn’t help but stick his snout in the creature's feathers.

Birds smelled so good. He wondered what they tasted like. Probably peas. Gross.

It was almost sundown by the time Breakdown made it back so surely Knock Out would be up and about by now. As he rushed through the bushes though he found the bot still as he’d left him curled up by the tree. Breakdown groaned as he fell into the grass. It wasn’t like he was all that worked up but Knock Out got hot and bothered a lot more often than he used to and Breakdown knew as soon as they got back on the ship and were assigned something to do the urge would strike and they’d have to hide in a closet to blow some charge. Romance right there.

As much as he hated bothering the Doc he didn’t want to frag in a closet. Knock Out knew he’d be coming to wake him up but that didn’t mean he couldn’t take the sting out of it. In a dirty way maybe? The Doc used to love that. Breakdown transformed and crept slowly towards the sleeping mech. Knock Out’s frame hummed lightly, none the wiser.

Breakdown’s engine rumbled slightly as he pulled Knock Out further from the tree and onto his lap. Whispering softly in his audials to encourage him. “Up and at em Doc, you said you’d play with me~” When that got him nothing Breakdown pressed kisses to Knock Out’s neck. Tugging at cables, licking at fluff. Knock Out always smelled of flowers now. Dusty flowers. It wasn’t that far off from his once favored wax though. Lazy servos cradled his head, rubbing at the crests of his helm.

“How was the search?” Knock Out’s voice was still slurred with sleep, his systems likely not even halfway onlined but it was a start.

“It was good. I found you a weird new drink. I hope it’s good.” Breakdown felt Knock Out’s frame buzz beneath him.

“Mhmm~” Breakdown chuckled as he slipped his kisses lower.

“You addict.”

“It’s so good.” Breakdown could tell by Knock Out simple responses that he was slipping back into recharge despite keeping conversation.

“I’ll take your word for it. Just tastes like sweet solvent to me.”

“So good~” Even sleepy though Knock Out’s frame was really humming now. Breakdown pressed firm kisses to his upper abdomen, the metal warm and smelling of fragrant oil.

“I’ve got something better to give you.” He rubbed at hidden plating where upper abdomen met lower, Knock Out’s legs clinging tightly to his shoulders as he squeaked out a whine of retaliation. Breakdown revved his engine again, pressing more kisses to the other mech’s middle. “You’re gonna get antsy on me Doc, I’d rather frag you nice and slow today.” Knock Out sighed as Breakdown’s touch turned firm, the plating underneath it warm and hiding a light pulse of energy. Giving up his attempt to cling to sleep in favor of Breakdown eating him out Knock Out let his panels snap open.

“You don’t enjoy our hidden trysts dear Breakdown?”

“There’s only a few things of yours I want in my mouth Doc, none of them yer words.” Breakdown punctuated his retort by burying his face in Knock Out’s valve. Warm glossia going straight to his pulsing clit.

“Breaky~” Knock Out’s back arched slightly as he moaned out his partner's name. Sharp claws going right to Breakdown’s helm. “I do apologize for risking trouble.”

Breakdown scoffed but there was nothing but mirth in it. “You can apologize all you want but I know you ain’t sorry.” His voice came out fuzzy and muffled directly from his vocalizer but his mouth was busy, tugging lightly at plump mesh lips with his denta and ghosting licks along all the hidden folds of his lover’s valve till Knock Out was squirming. If it weren’t the mouth guard the doctor wore Breakdown knew he would be seeing him silently mouth his affirmation. The way he always did when he apologized like that. Because of said mouth guard Breakdown was treated to a soft self-satisfied laugh.

“You’re right, I’m not.”

Breakdown hoped the Doctor would get his full confidence back soon. The new mask was practical and he knew Knock Out hated the way his mouth looked all sharp and raw, beastly he’d cried once, but Breakdown thought his smile looked cuter than ever all broken and uneven thanks to the strange mechanisms and he didn’t mind how overzealous his new glossia got when they made out. Even when it slipped down his intake and snaked into the inner workings. “Why should you be. I’ve never been afraid of break’n the rules for a worthwhile cause.”

Sharp claws scratched lightly along his cheek as Knock Out caressed his face. The stress bled from his frame, he fully relaxed into his partner's ministrations. Just gasps escaping him and hips bucking up whenever Breakdown found a particularly sensitive spot and bore down on it with his lips. “Naughty boy~ I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Sure are. Especially right now.” Glossia teasing around the rim of Knock Out’s port Breakdown was able to catch one of the nodes just at entrance as he pushed a little deeper. Sharp claws returned to his helm, searching for any sort of support as Knock Out ground his valve against Breakdown’s mouth.

Breakdown couldn’t help but notice the light prodding of Knock Out’s spike as his lower abdomen curled against his chest as his frame twitched and turned. Knock Out hadn’t been keen on letting his spike out or letting Breakdown get close to it since his new alt and while he wanted to be respectful of the mech's insecurities he simply had no idea why. Sure it was in a bit of strange place but it was a perfectly good spike and it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to getting a bit of fur in his mouth. Maybe he could risk getting close with Knock Out still sleepy and relaxed.

Pinning Knock Out slightly so he couldn’t immediately protest, Breakdown slowly stroked the curve the moth’s lower abdomen. The thick fuzz ensnaring and clinging lightly to his digits as he passed each vibrant band. He could feel the tanks hidden inside were packed stiff and slightly bowed out, Knock Out’s whole frame shivering with just the slightest pressure on them. Knock Out had mentioned that they were auxiliary tanks that a lot of beastformers and insecticons had but resting his palm over one Breakdown swore he could feel a dull pulse coming from the tank. Not something a fuel tank would do.

“Breakdown!” As expected as soon as Knock Out felt the other mech’s wandering servos he startled and tensed. With Breakdown’s other arm right under his chest though there wasn’t much he could do. Breakdown quickly found the moth’s spike and wrapped his thick digits around it, fat beads of sticky, warming lubricant bubbling up from the head as he pressed a thumb against the slit.

Knock Out swallowed a cute trill but fell back into the grass with a long moan of lewd relief. Peds and lower half curling up even more eager for Breakdown’s attention. Spike growing, sneaking further from its housing as he bucked into the warm grip. Breakdown chuckled as he gave the plug a little squeeze. “And here I thought something might’a been wrong. Maybe you didn’t trust me down here.” Knock Out’s face was flushed bright blue now.

Knock Out warned him through panting breaths.“Y-you really shouldn’t be playing down there, love. I mean it. You w-won’t-” Breakdown gave Knock Out’s valve a final sloppy kiss before pulling back. Smile stained with pink.

“Knocky~ You know I love you. You’re worried about nothing. I know you want this, you haven’t let me do it in forever.” Breakdown slipped his servo to the side of Knock Out’s abdomen so it was out of the way as he pressed a quick kiss to the head of the moth’s spike. There really was nothing wrong with it. In fact, Breakdown was pretty sure Knock Out was a little more blessed in the department now. It could have just been the slightly strange shape of it but it was certainly thicker, the base and head flared out, perfect for really hitting the best spots. It was so tempting. “Maybe you should frag me nice and hard eh? We haven’t done that in a while either.”

“Ahammhm~” Another loud trill, Secondary arms reached and clawed fruitlessly for him but they only found purchase in the soft warm grass as Breakdown kept him pinned. “B-breakdown p-please~ No teasing, you have no idea-” The thrum of Knock Out’s frame became quite apparent again, the smell of hot oil and circuits perfuming the air. Even the edges of Knock Out’s wings were starting to flutter in arousal.

“Who’s teasing?” Breakdown snickered cheekily as pressed another kiss to Knock Out’s spike. “You’ve been enjoying my new beastly upgrades so why are you hiding yours?” Knock Out didn’t get a chance to respond as Breakdown sunk down on his lover's plug, it throbbed in his mouth, the strange new mechanisms letting it move slightly of its own accord. No wonder the Doc was embarrassed, he was used to having such a firm control over his frame but this one was so wild he still wasn’t used to everything.

Despite it all Knock Out was still easy to take, his entire length resting on his glossia as he licked the pulsing metal from base to tip, spending plenty of extra time on the leaking head. Now he was teasing, snaring gasps and warbling moans as Knock Out’s claws buried deeper and deeper into the soil. It’d be his job to clean those later but he wanted to get a good overload out of his partner so they wouldn’t have to run off to closet till the end of their shifts at least.

By the time he had his lips wrapped around the spike and was really starting to treat his partner, Knock Out was already breathless, his weak screams hoarse and sharp. Still, they spurred Breakdown on taking Knock Out deep so he could swallow around the spike and let Knock Out buck and rut and frag his intake the best he could. Breakdown drooled onto downy fluff as the flowery sweet musk that wafted from Knock Out’s seams made his own tanks turn with arousal and lust. He never remembered getting this charged from giving head before but he wasn’t complaining. He loved the calming fog building in his processor and the tickling cloud of charge that built up and snapped at his seams as he continued to caress the side of Knock Out’s fat aft. It built up a gentle sort or arousal that Breakdown swore he could linger in forever.

Breakdown knew Knock Out was close as he heard the click of vents snapping open. Warm sweet air intoxicating him till he felt the thunk of his own spike cycling free from its housing, his own valve already starting to pound and swell behind his panels. Knock Out was crying out his name, slim thighs quaking with charge and spike desperately trying to bury itself in Breakdown’s warm intake. Primus this was great, why had Knock Out been so nervous?

Charge snapped the inside of Breakdown’s cheeks as Knock Out overloaded, hot transfluid flooding his mouth and dribbling past his lips. Most of it fell free from his mouth as he continued to work Knock Out’s spike but what he swallowed warmed his intake leaving it fuzzy with static, almost pleasantly numb. Breakdown didn’t notice Knock Out’s spike shifting in his mouth but he sure as the pit noticed the heavy object working through it. He quickly pulled off the spiked as whatever it was dropped into his intake. He easily coughed it up and let it drop into the grass. A pale gold lump of metal with a bright red mark. As he tried to pick it up small seams on the orb split, tiny rows of spikes rising up all along the outside as it sunk deeper into the soil.

“Doc, you-” Knock Out was a mess, mask retracted, glossia lolling free as his chest heaved for cooling air, optics still strobing weakly in overload. “Alight?”

“Brea-breaky~” Breakdown gave him a quick kiss to quiet him, Knock Out’s long glossia snaking along his neck and lapping at the ridge of his collar. He was in a heavy daze but wasn’t in any pain at least, not with the way he was moaning and writhing, the head of his spike flared wide and a strange flexible tube extending from it. Breakdown watched a few more orbs pass along through it and Knock Out’s spike, slipping free with a rush of pinkish gold fluid. Eggs. Starscream was supposed to fix that issue when he spliced the DNA so either insecticons were weirder than they all thought or Starscream was a terrible geneticist. Both options were more than possible.

He caught one of them before it could fall into the pile and magnetize to the others. It was heavy in his servo for such a small thing and it pulsed weakly. Breakdown carefully stroked along Knock Out’s lower abdomen with his free servo till he found the tank he was searching for. It was still stiff but not nearly as bowed as it had been. Breakdown pushed down on it lightly making Knock Out keen and squirm and a few extra eggs hurry their pace along. The sight of it made his spike throb.

“Primus Knocky, you should really know better about letting things get this bad. What did you think your game was? Making me your host eh?” He was joking knowing full well and good Knock Out had warned him and tried to keep him away but Breakdown’s engine rumbled at the thought. With a deep chuckle, he fell back against the tree, pulling Knock Out into his lap so he could continue to gently knead the moth's packed tank as he snapped back his own plating. “Maybe next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, requests are all welcome and appreciated! Hit up my tumblr if you want a short drabble!


End file.
